


Кровавый крест/Волк Керака

by KotePushin



Category: Kingdom of Heaven (2005)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Captivity, Character Death, Crusades, Drama, F/M, Fix-It, Historical References, Middle Ages, Middle East, Minor Character Death, Rape, Sexual Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotePushin/pseuds/KotePushin
Summary: Действие происходит на Востоке. Рассказ ведется от лица рыцаря, который стал живым свидетелем событий предшествующих знаменитой битве при Хаттине. Он рассказывает историю своим друзьям-рыцарям, сидя в таверне об известном "волке Керака" Рено де Шатийоне и тех ужасах, что Рено творил на Востоке. Рыцарь повествует о том самом моменте, когда де Шатийон нападет на богатый караван, где вместе с золотом и другими сокровищами, он находит сестру самого Саладина.Пояснения: Рено де Шатийон в фанфике будет намного моложе реального исторического персонажа. Он увидел сестру Саладина (Зиту) еще до того, как ограбит караван. Во времена перемирия, Рено видит ее впервые, во дворце Саладина (во время переговоров).
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Предисловие

...Царствие Божие есть истребление всякого греха (прп. авва Исаия, 59, 114).

— Волк Керака, так называли его многие на Востоке, а все воинство Аллаха — ужасом и кошмаром Палестины. Те неверные против которых мы сражались, были гораздо достойнее и умнее нас. Они почитали своего бога и своего предводителя, как равных, но при этом уважали и искренне любили — рыцарь начал свой рассказ, отпивая из глиняной кружки терпкое вино, сидя в одной из придорожных кабаков, тех, что было многое множество разбросано по длинным дорогам Европы в XII веке.  
Это был высокий, крепкий, плотного телосложения мужчина, на вид около сорока лет. Еще не старый. Лицо его было покрыто шрамами. Его темные глаза, которые, за свою жизнь, повидали немало, казались как будто задремавшими после тяжелой битвы. Иногда, они вспыхивали, словно искры на углях, тогда рыцарь оживлялся и на его устах играла улыбка, загадочная и еле заметная. Длинный светлый плащ скрывал кольчугу и одеяние рыцаря. Его голос, низкий и ровный, приятный для общего слуха, заставлял своих слушателей еще больше обращать внимание на его рассказ.  
Когда-то он участвовал в Третьем Крестовом походе и лично стал свидетелем тех событий, о которых вел свой рассказ.  
Несколько его товарищей по оружию, сидевшие рядом, внимательно слушали своего друга, иногда поддакивая или просто кивали головами в знак согласия, подтверждая правдивость его фраз.  
Несколько молодых рыцарей и послушников из оредна Храма сидели рядом и внимательно слушали историю своего старшего собрата.  
— С тех пор прошло много лет и теперь, когда все закончилось, лишь шрамы как и тяжкие воспоминания не дают забыть тех ужасов и жестокости, что мы творили на Востоке во имя Господа нашего. — продолжал рыцарь, отпив еще один глоток.  
— Прости, что прерываю твой рассказ, брат мой во Христе — спросил один из молодых рыцарей ордена Храма — Я слышал, что битва при Хаттине, самая кровопролитная и жестокая, случилась по вине одного из самых храбрых рыцарей — Рено де Шатийона, о котором ты сейчас упомянул. И мир был нарушен из-за его преступлений?  
— Если бы не Рено и его люди, кто знает, очень возможно, что мы бы не потерпели столь позорное и сокрушительное поражение от Саладина. Не потеряли бы столько храбрых и достойных воинов, и мир был бы нам высшей наградой. Но все же, бог решил иначе. — таков был ответ молодому воину. Рыцарь глубоко вздохнул и продолжил свой рассказ…


	2. Глава 1. Святая земля. Часть первая. Переговоры

— Святая земля — рыцарь продолжил свой рассказ — Сколько легенд, историй правдивых и не очень, окутывает ее. Тогда мы с братом Гитфридом были в почете и пользовались не малым уважением среди нашей доблестной братии. Война почти что закончилась и начались переговоры о мире. Все ждали этого. Люди устали, многие хотели вернуться домой, к своим семьям, увидеть свои дома, прижать к гуди своих детей. Но у нас, тамплиеров, храбрых воинов Христа не может быть ни семьи, ни детей. Мы, посвятившие себя Господу и защите Святой земли, по-прежнему оставались там, недалеко от Иерусалима и лелеяли надежду, что Саладин все же согласиться на мир.  
Те недолгие перемирия, что были, благодаря которым рыцари Христа могли получить небольшую передышку и еще одну отсрочку от скорой смерти, но давали и другую возможность - навести мосты между двумя враждующими мирами - мусульманским и христианским. Король Балдуин приказал своим послам начать договариваться и попытаться склонить Саладина к согласию сесть за стол переговоров.  
Но не все было так легко. Сами воины Христа нарушали и преступали все заповеди, и не смотря на договоренности, сначала в тайне, а потом в открытую принялись разорять небольшие местные города… Они знали, теперь Саладин вместе со своей армией направил свое око на других неприятелей и ожидает послов от Балдуина, а это время мы творили, что хотели.

***

Рыцари неслись во весь опор, сшибая разгоряченными конями попадавшихся на пути женщин и детей. Ворвавшись в город, храмовники предались грабежу и насилию.  
Они поджигали жилища, вытаскивая за волосы совсем еще молоденьких девочек, чтобы позже предаться разврату.  
— Так продолжалось несколько дней — со вздохом продолжил рыцарь — реки крови текли тогда по улицам города. В тот день, воины Христа словно продали свои души Сатане. А во главе всего этого ужаса был никто иной, как сам Волк Керака — Рено де Шатийон. Он скакал со стаей крестоносцев, неся на копье женскую отрубленную голову, рыцари смеялись, свистели и улюлюкали, разя своими мечами несчастных мирных жителей…  
Напившись вдоволь крови и разграбив город, крестоносцы отправились в обратный путь.

***

Темноглазый рыцарь отпил еще немного вина. Расторопная прислуга в таверне уже несла большой свеже испеченный окорок. Молодые тамплиеры стали разливать красное вино по кружкам и нарезать мясо.  
Когда каждый получил свою порцию, рыцарь опять продолжил свою историю.  
— Наконец наступило то самое время, когда король Балдуин отправил послов и лучших воинов к Саладину. Султан всей Сирии и Египта дал свое согласие на встречу.  
Среди них были сам Ги де Лузиньян и Рено де Шатийон.  
Воины вошли в большой просторный зал, украшенный будто в волшебных сказаниях. Восточная прислуга, в диковинных нарядах подавала различные угощения, вино и сладкий щербет. Белые плащи с красными крестами заполнили зал. Ги де Лузиньян и сопровождавший его посол короля Балдуина отвесили небольшой поклон Саладину.  
Защитник правоверных, хоть был уже не так молод, но отличался той грациозной силой и статью, которая была присуща не каждому молодому рыцарю. Гордая осанка и черные пронзительные глаза, завораживали и внушали почтение.  
Начались долгие переговоры. Глаза Рено с восторгом скользили по всему этому богатству. Его поражало и восхищало все то, что он видел. Искусно выполненные резные потолки и стены. Необычные цветы, которые были вырезаны и на колоннах, и сводах, словно живые окутывали и переплетались между собой. Кое-где мерцали драгоценные камни, вставленные в середину цветов. Все вместе создавало чарующее впечатление.  
После долгого обсуждения обе стороны решили прерваться и отдохнуть. Вкусить яства, приготовленные специально по такому случаю, выпить лучшего вина и побеседовать о других делах.  
Лузиньяна заинтересовало то, каким образом украшения крепились к сводчатым потолкам зала, что они казалось, висели в воздухе. Один из военно начальников Саладина стал с удовольствием пояснять это Ги. Завязался непринужденный любопытный разговор.  
Тем временем, двери в большой зал были открыты. Каждый мог свободно пройтись дворцу, но лишь в те помещения, куда дозволялось.  
Неожиданно для всех в зал вошла женщина, закутанная в красивые легкие одежды. Она не шла, а словно парила. Лицо ее было закрыто, но глаза… Большие карие блестящие глаза. Они будто манили и затягивали в свой темный омут, но вместе с тем они не были злые или надменные. Наоборот, небольшие мелкие морщинки, собравшие в ряд, говорили о том, что она улыбается. Задорный огонек то и дело вспыхивал теми самыми искорками, которые ранее можно было заметить и у самого Саладина.  
Младшая сестра самого правителя всего Востока, осторожно прошла в зал, стараясь не привлекать к себе особого внимания. Но получилось у нее это плохо, ведь среди собравшихся не было женщин и внезапное появление Зиты, заставило всех мужчин в этом зале обратить на нее внимание.  
— Свет очей моих, моя любимая сестра — Саладин поднялся со своего места и поспешил ей навстречу. Он и не был доволен тем, что Зита вошла к нему именного тогда, когда в зале было столько мужчин.  
Лицо ее хоть и прикрывала полу-прозрачная вуаль, но можно было разглядеть его черты. Свет от многочисленных разноцветных светильников, отражался в блестящих камешках на браслетах, надетых на ее тонкие запястья.  
— Кто это? Его жена? — спросил Рено, внезапно обратившись к Лузиньяну, который уже закончил свой разговор об украшенном потолке.  
— Нет, что ты. Это его младшая любимая сестра, Зита. Саладин часто играет с ней в шахматы. Он очень ее любит и ревностно охраняет от недостойных взглядов — ответил Ги, который был поражен вопросом Рено, да и самим глупым видом Шатийона, который не мог отвести от Зиты своих пылающих, словно у волка, глаз.  
— Прекрати! — шепнул ему Ги. — Сейчас же прекрати так на нее смотреть!  
— Что такого? — отмахнулся Рено не обращая никакого внимания на предостережения Лузиньяна, он продолжал не отрываясь глядеть на Зиту.  
Тем временем в зал вошли еще несколько послов, что означало продолжение переговоров.  
Саладин сидел со своей сестрой неподалеку от посла короля Балдуина и о чем-то беседовал с ней. Зита тихо рассмеялась, когда Саладин закончил свою фразу и поднялась со своего места. Саладин поцеловал сестру в лоб и та отправилась к себе в покои.

***

Рено, который всегда считался лишь со своими желаниями, решил удовлетворить свое разыгравшееся любопытство, пока переговоры затянулись и ему нечего было делать в зале. Он тихо выскользнул за двери.  
Ноги сами несли Шатийона туда, куда запрещалась входить не только прибывшим на переговоры, но и другим мужчинам. Но для Рено не существовало никаких запретов. Спрятавшись за многочисленные занавески, он выждал немного, когда слуги отправятся в большой зал и последовал за Зитой.  
Девушка, не о чем не подозревала, шла в свои покои. Она откинула вуаль. Теперь Рено мог видеть ее лицо. По дороге она взяла кувшин с водой и поливала стоящие растения в больших цветных катках. Одно из растущих деревьев было покрыто живыми красивыми бело-розовыми цветами. При каждом порыве легкого ветерка, который проникал в большое узорчатое окно, лепестки падали прямо в комнаты. Девушка улыбнулась и подставила руки навстречу летящим нежным лепестками, они падали на ее ладони словно легкие перышки сказочной диковиной птицы. Рено стоял как вкопанный, впившись глазами в это дивное видение.  
Где-то продолжала играть музыка. Ее приятные звуки доносились и до дворца. Зита начала кружиться в танце, она знала, что находиться у себя в покоях и может немного расслабиться. Ей нравилось танцевать.  
Так, пританцовывая и поливая растения из кувшина, Зита дошла до своих главных покоев. Но она не зашла во внутрь, а присела на скамью в саду, который был выращен прямо на крыше дворца. Этот сад соединялся с ее покоями. Она любила цветы и растения, весь сад она вырастила сама своими руками, а теперь с удовольствием наслаждалась плодами своего труда, то и дело сидя рядом, глядя на цветущие растения. Поставив кувшин на пол, она отстегнула верхнее платье, оставшись в чем-то легком, напоминающее длинную тунику со сдержанным искусно вышитым рисунком. Ее ноги были одеты в небольшие шаровары и мягкие кожаные восточные туфли с такой же вышивкой, с немного загнутыми носами.  
Рено прокрался чуть дальше и снова спрятался за очередным пологом, наблюдая за девушкой.  
Вскоре Зита вошла в свои покои и направилась в купальню. Рено незаметно вошел в комнаты, занавески оказали ему добрую услугу, заслонив его от взгляда девушки. Продолжая думать, что она находится одна в своих покоях, Зита стала снимать с себя одежду, купель была уже готова. В приятной чуть прохладной воде плавали розовые лепестки, источая очень тонкий, почти неслышный аромат.  
Девушка сняла одежду и зашла в воду. Лепестки роз будто укутывали ее тонкое смуглое тело. Хищный сладострастный взгляд Рено скользил по телу прекрасной Зиты.  
Шатийон старался почти не дышать, чтобы не обнаружить свое присутствие. Вид обнаженной красавицы в розовых лепестках зародил в его душе дикую животную страсть, но Рено знал КТО эта девушка — сестра самого Саладина, самого лютого врага всего христианского мира. Ненависть наполнила его черное сердце.  
Дикая страсть и ненависть смешались вместе и разливались по его жилам отравляющим эликсиром. Он стиснул кулаки, глаза его продолжали пылать как у волка. Не смотря на сильное возбуждение, Рено поспешил также неслышно удалиться из покоев Зиты, пока слуги не вернулись. Он не мог больше спокойно взирать на прелести этой женщины, как если бы смотрел на кого-то другого.  
— Ты заплатишь мне за все наши поражения Саладин…заплатишь за все… — неслышно произнес Шатийон.  
Так его чувства, замешанные на похоти и ненависти, переросли в что-то страшное и необузданное…


	3. Часть вторая. Рено де Шатийон.

Рыцарь продолжал свой рассказ, то и дело отпивая терпкое вино из своей кружки. Ночь оказалась долгой, а молодые воины-тамплиеры проявляли все большее любопытство, тем самым заставляя своего старшего собрата продолжить свой рассказ далее.  
— Рено де Шатийон, проклятие Востока и всего сарацинского мира — зазвучал голос рассказчика, а его темные глаза засветились, как будто припомнили те самые события. Память вновь возвратила его в жаркие палестинские пустыни — Он не всегда был таким. Хоть я его другим и не знал, но то, что Рено досталось в сарацинском плену, это правда.  
Почти всю свою молодость Рено провел в бесконечных войнах и крестовом походе в качестве простого наемного рыцаря. Он был младшим сыном одного французского дворянина из благородного рода, но в Рено этого благородства не было ни по рождению, ни на деле. Будучи вторым сыном он не мог рассчитывать на что-то, не мог считаться будущим наследником земель своего отца. Единственное, что было в его сердце — жажда наживы. Рено хотел лишь золота, роскоши и прочего богатства.  
Спустя время, Шатийон так и остался на Востоке, став грозой всего мусульманского мира. Никто не мог обуздать этого безжалостного и свирепого рыцаря, который не останавливался ни перед жестокими пытками, не перед самыми гнусными преступлениями, когда дело касалось его личной наживы. Рено грабил караваны купцов, брал в плен знатных особ, а потом выколачивал из них выкуп, лишь на какое-то время самому императору византийскому удалось немного усмирить этого беспощадного волка, посулив ему много золота, которого тот так жаждал.  
— А как же тот самый плен, где по слухам, Рено провел чуть ли не пятнадцать лет? — спросил один из молодых рыцарей. Он зажег еще несколько свечей и поставил в центр стола. Остальные тамплиеры приготовились слушать дальше рассказ своего собрата.  
— Дело было в Алеппо. Сарацины жестоко мстили нам за кровавые набеги — продолжал рыцарь, наливая вино своим собратьям. — После того как Рено разграбил Кипр, этого ему показалось мало и он отправился в очередной набег, в египетские владения самого Саладина. Это стало для неугомонного Шатийона роковой ошибкой. Его захватили в плен и целых долгих пятнадцать лет от него не было не слуху не духу.  
Поговаривали, что именно после этого плена он возненавидел всех мусульман и не скрывал своей дикой ненависти к ним. В его черной жестокой душе зародилась еще одна жажда — жажда мести за свой плен и унижения.  
Другие судачили, будто сарацины заставляли его под пытками отречься от нашего Иисуса Христа. Сделал ли это Рено или нет, никому не известно, но после плена он вернулся с одной единственной мыслью — уничтожить весь мусульманский мир. Уничтожить самого Саладина.  
Наш король Иерусалима, Балдуин, пожаловал Рено Хеврон и другие земли за его храбрость, желая тем самым усмирить его дерзкий нрав. Так Шатийон превратился из обычного наемника в одного из самых богатых баронов, а также стал регентом тогда еще малолетнего Балудина IV.  
Не смотря на свое несметное богатство Рено не оставил мысли о грабежах и насилии, он продолжал свои кровавые набеги в землях Саладина, тем самым разворошив то осиное гнездо, которое стоило стольких трудов успокоить нашему гроссмейстеру и королю.  
Последняя битва при Монжизаре вселила в нас надежду на скорое заключение мира с Саладином, это был единственный случай, когда наши христианские войска несли живую угрозу мусульманскому миру и это заставило самого могущественного султана Сирии и Египта сесть за стол переговоров.

***

— Странные создания- люди, — продолжал рыцарь свой рассказ. Его глаза снова вспыхнули живым огнем, когда речь зашла о переговорах. — Никогда не могут остановиться и успокоиться, возблагодарить Господа за то, что у них уже есть. Такова природа человека, всегда хотеть большего, вот и Рено никак не мог насытить свою непомерную жадность и честолюбие. А теперь, его сердце, если таковое у него было, жгла неуемная похоть.  
После долгих переговоров, великий султан Египта и Сирии Саладин, подписал мирное соглашение. Мы вынуждены были пойти на уступки, но были и те, кто яростно выступал против этого мира, они ничего не забыли и ничего не простили. Среди них был Рено де Шатийон.  
— Куда ты?! — кричал в след уходящему Рено Ги де Лузиньян — Куда ты направился, нам следует соблюсти приличия…  
— К дьяволу ваши приличия! — рявкнул Рено — Это не мир, а унижение всего христианского воинства! Всех христиан или ты этого не понимаешь, Ги? Мне и моим людям делать здесь больше нечего! Я не намерен смотреть как этот ублюдок-султан всей Сирии и Египта тянет жилы из наших баронов!  
— То, что ты думаешь, оставь при себе, Рено, сейчас не время и не место для подобных суждений! Подумай, какой удар по нашей чести ты нанесешь своей дерзостью? — Лузиньян старался говорить шепотом, дворец Саладина был полон его людей. — Это политика и нам нужно принимать не завидные решения.  
— Удар по чести наносишь лишь ты сам, продолжая верить в эту чушь о мире! Это касается лишь тебя, Ги, ты трясешься при одной только мысли, что будущий трон иерусалимский достанется не тебе, а Конраду, который, сказать по-правде, заслуживает его гораздо больше, чем ты — Шатийон выплюнул эти слова прямо в лицо Лузиньяну.  
— Ты же сам поддержал меня и мое будущее правление! Как это понимать? — Ги был в ярости, еще неделю назад Шатийон при всех поддержал кандидатуру Лузиньяна на престол королевства Иерусалимского и обещал ему всяческую поддержку.  
— Так и понимай — не заставляй меня терпеть долгое присутствие этого сарацинского отродья рядом со мной. Ты прекрасно знаешь мое отношение ко всему этому — прошипел Рено — Будь моя воля, я бы срыл в одну нескончаемую пустыню всю эту проклятую землю! И не оставил бы ни одного живого сарацина!  
— Я могу понять тебя, особенно после перенесенного тобою плена — начала Ги, но менее решительно, видя, что ярость все больше и больше наполняет Рено.  
— Да что ты можешь знать о плене?! Что ты можешь знать о тех ужасах и унижениях, что мне пришлось вытерпеть?! Что… — яростный шепот Шатийона был прерван одним из людей Саладина, который любезно просил их вернуться в зал для почетных гостей. После он поклонился и вышел.  
— Идем, Рено, не будем давать подвод для лишних сомнений и пересудов — Ги даже пропустил того вперед себя, но Рено не посмотрел в сторону дверей зала, а наоборот натянул на себя кожаные перчатки — это означало, что он собирается в дорогу, а вовсе не на продолжать важную встречу.  
— Сделай милость, Ги, избавь меня от бОльшего унижения созерцать всю эту глупость нашего несчастного умирающего короля! Я еду в Керак и не пошевелюсь до тех пор, пока этот чертов мир не закончится! — выпалил Рено.  
Он развернулся и пошел прочь из дворца, бряцая своими золоченными шпорами.

***

— Наступил долгожданный мир. Многие тогда лелеяли надежду о возвращении домой, мы же рыцари ордена Храма, видели, насколько не прочен этот мир и теперь нам придется очень постараться, чтобы его сохранить. — покрытое шрамами лицо тамплиера слегка дернулось, словно отвечая брезгливостью и неприязнью на те события, о которых он собирался вести свой дальнейший рассказ.  
— Долгие войны воспитывают великих солдат, но какими их запомнят, покажет лишь время. — отвечал молодой рыцарь, подливая старшему собрату еще терпкого вина.  
— Верно, мой дорогой Болдуэн — кивнул тамплиер, принимая очередную порцию вина из рук молодого воина — Мы тогда были великими и Рено снискал славу доблестного и бесстрашного воина, но запомнили нас как недостойных коварных «псов», нарушивших столь хрупкий мир. И все это случилось по вине лишь одного — Рено де Шатийона, кровавого волка Керака, чье сердце не трогала ни жалость, не любовь…  
Тем временем, воспользовавшись перемирием Саладин наводил порядок в своих землях и обратил свой взор на других врагов его владений. Разгромив своих недругов к северу от Евфрата, он двинул свои войска дальше. В это же самое время должна была состояться свадьба его любимой сестры Зиты. Она была просватана за одного из самых талантливых и сильных воинов, главного полководца Саладина, который по своему положению и богатству не уступал самому султану. Он находился недалеко от границы Сирии и Египта, было решено, что будущая супруга отправиться к нему под надежной охраной.  
Перед отъездом, Саладин сам провожал свою сестру вместе с богатым караваном в дальний путь. Напрасно великий предводитель правоверных надеялся на мир…  
Рыцарь на какой-то миг прервал свой рассказ и из его груди вырвался тяжкий вздох.  
— Что же случилось? Что сотворил Рено? — молодым рыцарям не терпелось узнать о тех самых событиях из-за которых разрушился мир и снова началась война на Востоке.  
— Он совершил намного больше, чем преступление против чести беззащитной женщины, намного больше… — тамплиер отпил вино и стал рассказывать дальше.  
Шатийон продолжал свои набеги и казалось, никто об этом не узнает и все по-прежнему будет ему позволено, но это продолжалось до тех пор, пока его очередной разбой не обернулся тем самым ужасом для нас всех.  
Рено стоял на пригорке и вглядывался в длинную вереницу каравана на горизонте. Они остановились на постой и их шатры виднелись даже с такого расстояния. Рядом с ним стоял Ги де Лузиньян, который не хотел участвовать в подобных набегах, опасаясь потерять поддержку и будущий трон Иерусалима, но все же, Шатийона он боялся больше.  
— Славная добыча. Только погляди — целая вереница сундуков до верху набитых золотом — глаза Рено загорелись бешеным огнем.  
— Может, все-таки не стоит, а если кто узнает про это? Что тогда? То шаткое перемирие падет — Саладин просто так этого не оставит — Ги пытался высказать последнее предостережение, лелея надежду, что Рено остановиться, но все было напрасно.  
— Никто не узнает, я не собираюсь оставлять в живых не единого сарацина, не одного из них — с этими словами Шатийон выхватил свой меч и скомандовал своим отрядам таких же разбойников, среди которых были и тамплиеры — Вперед! Так хочет бог!  
Кони понеслись во весь опор, несясь с пригорка вниз будто лавина, сметая все на своем пути.  
Нападение было неожиданным и страшным. Изрубив охрану в куски, Рено и остальные стали вытаскивать мирных купцов и их слуг из повозок и шатров.  
Крестоносцы учинили страшную расправу. Они хватали беззащитных и безоружных людей и тут же учиняли над ними расправу, отрубая несчастным головы. Вокруг стоял запах гари — рыцари поджигали шатры и повозки, женские крики и мольбы о пощаде… В воздухе витал запах свежей крови…  
А посреди этого дикого пиршества стоял Рено со спокойным лицом, забрызганным кровью — -Да, я таков, меняться поздно.  
Он разгуливал среди этого ужаса, словно в поисках чего-то особенного, пока его люди растаскивали золото и грузили сундуки с монетами на повозки, чтобы позже отправиться в Керак.  
Пройдя еще немного, в стороне от общего побоища, он заметил женскую фигуру полностью облаченную в черные просторные одежды. Рено догадывался кем она была — богатая разоренная повозка и убитая охрана не полагалась для обычных женщин. Голова ее, как и руки были закрыты. Она сидела к нему спиной и как только Шатийон приблизился, бесстрашно повернулась к нему лицом.  
— Это сестра Саладина — сказал один из воинов, обращаясь к Рено. Вот почему никто не осмелился ее тронуть.  
— Я знаю — ответил Шатийон и без промедления направился прямиком к ней.  
Она поднялась и с достоинством представилась произнеся свое имя. Рено отлично знал и понимал местный язык. Даже перед лицом смертельной опасности девушка смогла сохранить присутствие духа и достоинство, присущее ее благородному высокому происхождению.  
— Да, я знаю — ответил Рено и сорвал с ее лица вуаль.

***

Как и всякая другая добыча, награбленное золото вместе со знатными пленниками, должны были быть доставлены в Керак, где не существовало никакого другого бога и пророка, кроме Рено де Шатийона.  
Не смотря на предостережения и опасения Лузиньяна, Рено не стал убивать всех пленников, как и Зиту, сестру самого Саладина. Теперь он мог выдвигать условия своему врагу.  
Не доехав до самого Керака рыцари и остальные солдаты по приказу Рено стали делить ту часть добычи, которая им предназначалась. Было решено встать на постой, надо было дать отдых лошадям.  
Рено отдал приказ поставить шатры. Его взгляд упал на пленников — они были нужны ему, ведь за каждого знатного воина или придворного можно было получить крупный выкуп, лишь по этой причине Шатийон оставил их в живых.  
— Что, правоверные собаки?! — язвительно вежливо обратился к ним Рено по-арабски, отвешивая картинный поклон — Как предпочтете умереть? Или перед смертью вам дать отведать свиного хвоста?  
Пленники молчали, лишь некоторые из них бросали ненавистные взгляды в его сторону. Шатийон рассмеялся и приказал вывести их подле шатров рыцарей и его собственного, которые слуги уже поставили.  
Он вглядывался в лица каждого из них, будто желая запечатлеть на память их глаза, их склоненные головы, как доказательство своего превосходства. Здесь же была и Зита, а еще несколько женщин — некоторых по приказу Рено связали и оставили для продажи в качестве наложниц, а других отдали на милость победителей в качестве развлечения. Рыцари продолжали делить добычу, а другие захватили с собой из повозок даже музыкальные инструменты. Многие никогда не видели ничего подобного — золоченые дудки и барабаны, шелковые струны и резные ручки с парчовыми лентами.  
Зита стояла чуть в стороне, старательно кутаясь в свой палантин и верхнее черное широкое платье, но она так и не смогла укрыться от хищных глаз Шатийона. Он медленно приблизился к девушке, смерив ее оценивающим взглядом с ног до головы.  
— Танцуй! — крикнул Рено, его губы расплылись в хищной улыбке в которой не было ничего человеческого.  
Зита не шелохнулась, а лишь молча в упор глядела на него.  
— Танцуй, ну же! Или я прикажу отрубить им головы! Всем до единого! — повторил Шатийон и сорвал с нее покрывало, в его глазах пылал огонь страсти, он не отрываясь смотрел на нее. — Танцуй!  
Рено махнул рукой и зазвучала музыка. Тем временем к шеям нескольких пленников рыцари приставили клинки.  
Зита видела, Рено не шутил и запросто отрубит пленникам головы. Она медленно начала свой танец.  
Ее тонкие руки сплетались и разворачивались, словно крылья птицы, ее плавные движения завораживали. Темные распущенные волосы, покрывало с нее было сорвано еще раньше, развивались. Зита кружилась в танце, на глазах ее выступили слезы, она понимала, кровавый Волк Керака убьет их всех.  
Она продолжала кружиться как не в чем не бывало, не останавливаясь… Как когда-то во дворце своего старшего брата Саладина. Тогда она была счастлива…  
Музыка играла все быстрее и быстрее, Зита кружилась и порхала. Рено смотрел на это чарующее действо, не отрываясь, как когда-то во дворце Саладина, когда он случайно подсматривал за красавицей.  
Он не видел никого и ничего вокруг, лишь ее танцующий стан, тонкие руки, большие карие глаза, в которых он тонул словно в омуте, от которых пьянел, будто от самого крепкого вина, глаза — которые сводили его с ума и которые Шатийон не мог забыть.  
Рено ловил каждое ее движение, внутри него творилось что-то необычное, чем больше он глядел на танцующую Зиту, тем сильнее хотел чего-то большего, чем просто ее тело. Шатийон сам не мог понять себя.  
Она была в его власти, он мог делать с ней все, что пожелает, но стоило ему лишь раз посмотреть ей в глаза и это странное, необъяснимое чувство снова закрадывалось в его жестокосердную душу.  
— Спой мне — неожиданно приказал Рено, продолжая любоваться танцем, его руки сами отстукивали ритм в такт музыке. Он был готов броситься к ногам этой женщины и готов был отрубить ей голову, чтобы прекратить свои муки… Муки? Совести? Но у Рено таковой не было. — Я сказал, пой!  
Зита стала напевать ту самую песню, которую часто просил спеть Саладин, когда они заканчивали играть в шахматы. Она старалась представить, что ничего этого нет. Нет этого ужаса, нет крови, нет пленных из ее родной страны, нет этих жестоких неверных западных псов, пришедших разорить ее земли.  
Она продолжала кружиться в танце, под ту же музыку и петь, как ни в чем не бывало, но по ее щекам текли слезы. Зита понимала, что Рено все равно убьет пленников, разве можно верить словам крестоносцев, разве можно верить диким волкам…  
Глаза Шатийона горели огнем, разум его словно затуманило, он не мог больше наблюдать эту сладостную пытку. Неожиданно он встал и вплотную подошел к Зите. Одни резким движением Рено схватил за полы ее легких цветных одежд и оторвал верхнее платье. Зита в ужасе остановилась, Рено подошел к ней опять.  
— Танцуй! — снова приказал он. Зита продолжила. Музыка не смолкала. Рено продолжал смотреть и облизываться. Еще одно резкое движение — шейное украшение разлетелось в прах. Зита вскрикнула.  
— Танцуй! — крикнул Шатийон. Зита попятилась, но все же продолжила танец. Музыка все громче играла. Рено приближался вновь и вновь, на этот раз он оторвал подол ее одежд.  
— Танцуй… — прошептал он, его губы снова расплылись в хищной улыбке.  
Когда он подошел совсем близко к несчастной запуганной девушке, на ней были лишь жалкие остатки платья. — Танцуй… — повторил Рено одними губами — только для меня…моя…моя Зита…  
С этими словами Рено схватил испуганную кричащую девушку и потащил в свой шатер.

***

Рено вошел в свой шатер, на плече он нес свою напуганную до полусмерти пленницу.  
Бросив девушку на шелковые покрывала и подушки, Шатийон какое-то время стоял и разглядывал Зиту. Она показалась ему такой хрупкой, беззащитной и маленькой, что он не сразу сообразил зачем притащил ее к себе.  
Какой-то момент Зита лежала без движения, она решила подняться на ноги и постараться хоть как-то защитить себя. Ее движение заставило Рено прийти в себя. Он стал поспешно снимать с себя тунику и расстегивать пояс с ножнами.  
Зита не успела вскочить на ноги, как сильная рука рыцаря схватила ее тонкое запястье. Она вскрикнула от боли.  
— Ты думаешь, я буду ласков с тобой, сарацинское отродье? — прошипел Рено прямо ей в лицо. Зита молчала, ее глаза выражали презрение и ненависть к врагу.  
— Ты ответишь за все мои мучения… — продолжал он, наконец-то скинув пояс с ножнами. — Проклятая…я так и не смог тебя забыть… Ты, исчадие ада…  
Рено скинул с себя последнюю преграду — свою шелковую расшитую золотом тунику.  
— Что ты делаешь со мной… — шептал Рено, повалив Зиту на шелковые подушки — я все время о тебе только и думаю… Если бы ты знала как я вас всех ненавижу!  
Несчастная отбивалась как могла от Шатийона, но рыцарь был очевидно сильнее хрупкой девушки, ему ничего не стоило обездвижить ее одной рукой. Его горячие губы жадно пытались впиться в ее рот. Рено не церемонился и не обращал никакого внимания на ее крики и сопротивление.  
— Ненавижу тебя — продолжал Рено — задушил бы прямо сейчас! Что ты такое будишь во мне, почему я не могу этого сделать… Поцелуй меня…поцелуй меня, Зита… Я не хотел, ничего этого не хотел, но я таков какой я есть и уже ничто меня не изменит. Почему я не в силах тебя забыть…хочу тебя и лишь тебя… Ты так прекрасна, как Шахразада из ваших волшебных сказок…  
Рено припал к ее губам, обнимая ее нежное трепещущее тело. Зита не могла долго сопротивляться, вскоре у нее не осталось сил и она обмякла в его руках.  
Шатийон, будучи бесцеремонным, эгоистичным и жестоким, всегда доводил задуманное до конца. Вот и теперь он не намерен был отпускать ее, не смотря на все мольбы и слезы. Рено лишь усмехнулся и продолжил насилие.  
На какой-то момент ему почему-то показалось, что Зита ответила на его поцелуй. Он отстранился от нее на мгновение в взглянул ей в глаза.  
— Проси все, что хочешь — горячий страстный шепот Шатийона не успокоил, а лишь еще больше заставил девушку сжаться в комок. — Хочешь, отдам тебе Керак? Будешь моей королевой и танцевать лишь для меня одного? Или Акру? Или весь Иерусалим?! О, за один твой ласковый взгляд я отдал бы и Царствие небесное, будь ты благосклонна ко мне, но не так как сейчас…добровольно. Я был бы с тобой ласков… Зита…  
Рено не остановился, даже, когда несчастная ослабшая от попыток освободиться девушка отчаянно взмолилась о пощаде.  
— Что же было дальше? — один из молодых тамплиеров нарушил тишину.  
— Дальше… — ответил рыцарь, немного помолчав и отпив вина из кружки — все слышали те крики несчастной, но никто так и не осмелился вмешаться. Рено терзал бедное создание словно голодный волк долгожданную добычу. Не знаю сколько продолжалось это насилие, но после он вышел с руками, обагренными кровью. Глаза его были бешеными, кое-как натянув штаны, он пошел к ближайшей бочке с водой, чтобы отмыть свои руки. Но свою черную жестокую душу ему тогда вряд ли удалось отмыть.  
Никто, даже самые храбрые воины, не решались противостоять Шатийону. Настолько его свирепый и жестокий нрав наводил на всех нас ужас.  
— И Рено не получил за это должное наказание? — спросил молодой рыцарь-тамплиер, лицо которого побледнело после описываемых страшных событий.  
— Нет — отвечал рассказчик — Это был еще не конец, до расплаты за все те ужасы оставалось очень много времени. Расправившись с девушкой, он вылил в этом ужасном насилии всю свою ненависть к сарацинам, все свое отвращение и свою дикую необузданную страсть, отомстив за все те годы плена и унижений. Но расплата за содеянное ожидала всех нас…


	4. Глава 2. Кровь и власть.

— Весть о нападении на караван быстро разнеслась и достигла ушей самого Саладина — рыцарь поднялся на ноги и подошел к окну. Он приоткрыл его. Холодный ночной воздух коснулся его лица неслышным дуновением. В таверне оставались лишь их небольшая компания, не смотря на поздний час, хозяин не был против, так как получить лишний золотой от тамплиеров было куда лучше, чем зуботычин. Смекнув, что важные господа просидят до самого утра, он молча поставил еще два кувшина с вином и принес еще закусок.  
Звезды зажглись на темном небе, напоминая своим свечением и яркостью те самые нелегкие дни, когда слава и блеск рыцарей ордена Храма не могла сравнится ни с кем.  
Ни с кем, кроме самого могущественного султана на всем Востоке, сердце которого облачилось в белый траурный саван. Как только вести о разграбленном караване донеслись до Саладина, он все понял — никогда больше он не увидит свою любимую сестру, никогда он не услышит ее звонкого смеха и ее таких нужных советов и поддержки… Ее темных блестящих глаз, напоминающие глаза их отца… Никогда… Слишком хорошо Саладин знал жестокость христианских рыцарей, а еще лучше султан знал на что может быть способна черная душа, жаждущая золота и власти…  
— Перемирие было нарушено. Не смотря на жалкие попытки хоть как-то повлиять или договориться с Саладином, все было напрасно. Он тут же вернулся обратно и встал огромным войском подле Иерусалима, раздумывая какими будут его дальнейшие действия. Наш король Балдуин направил к нему послов, с уверениями, что виновный в этом страшном преступлении будет найден, но Саладин знал, что это ничего не даст, а лишь отсрочит подготовку к новой войне…

***

— Тогда нам было приказано охранять Керак, как оплот и твердыню наших земель на Востоке. Весь наш гарнизон был переброшен за его стены — продолжал рыцарь, снова усаживаясь на свое место.  
— И тогда ты увидел Зиту снова? Она была жива? — спросил другой молодой послушник-тамплиер.  
— Да, тогда я видел ее в плену. И тогда я впервые слышал ее голос. — отвечал рыцарь, разливая вино своим братьям-рыцарям. — Рено привез ее в свой замок на своем боевом коне. Закутанную драгоценную ношу со связанными руками он сразу же отнес в свои покои в замке. Что до остальных пленников — некоторых казнили, оставили лишь тех, кто был при дворе Саладина.  
Прошла неделя, а девушка так не разу не появилась ни на башне замка, ни во дворе. Ходили слухи, что Рено убил несчастную пленницу, но это оказалось совсем не так.  
На следующее утро мы увидели как Шатийон впервые за все это время вывел ее на прогулку. Он держал ее за руку и вместе с ней гулял по прилегающей к главной башне замка стене.  
Голова ее была опущена, а глаза выражали какое-то безразличие. Мы думали, что после всех мучений и насилия, девушка просто сошла с ума и теперь Рено держит ее в качестве удобного заложника, но мы ошибались. Я стоял тогда в дозоре вместе с другим нашим братом во Христе Гуго де Валентайном, храбрым и отважным рыцарем, в тот самый момент Рено и его пленница как раз проходили мимо нас, хоть рыцарям Храма и не дозволяется смотреть на женщин, я не смог удержаться и преодолеть искушение.  
— Немного воздуха тебе не помешает, мое сокровище — говорил Рено, не выпуская руку девушки из своей. — Ты должна понять и простить меня. Я не смог преодолеть свою страсть к тебе, не смог и дальше продолжать тебя ненавидеть. Это совсем другое… Ты напишешь письмо Саладину, слово в слово, как я тебе продиктую.  
При этих словах Зита вскинула голову и посмотрела на Рено. В ее глазах еще остался огонь — нет, она еще не была сломлена до конца. В ней еще теплилась надежда на спасение. — Нет!  
— Твердость ее ответа поразила меня, все знали, Рено был беспощаден к самым сильным и опытным воинам, мужчинам, прошедшим и огонь, и всякие лишения. Чего же было ждать от него беззащитной слабой женщине? — рыцарь продолжал свой рассказ и казалось, он был на стороне пленницы, восхищаясь ее стойкостью и мужеством даже в таком страшном положении.  
Рыцарь снова отпил вина и продолжал свою историю.  
— Нет! — твердо выпалила Зита, отстраняясь от Шатийона. — Для моего брата я уже мертва, ты ничего не получишь, твоим волчьим повадкам никогда не сломить души правоверных!  
— Откажешься и я прикажу отрубить головы не только твоим придворным псам! — прошипел Рено прямо ей в лицо — Я прикажу повесить на стенах ваших женщин и детей. Ничего, продам других в следующий раз.  
Услышав о подобной жестокости, глаза Зиты наполнились слезами. Более пятидесяти женщин и детей… Теперь их жизни зависели от ее решения.  
— Хорошо, дай мне слово, что не тронешь их — Зита повернулась и поглядела Шатийону прямо в глаза. Рено, бесстрашный опытный жестокий воин, на мгновение будто смутился, он не знал, что ей ответить. Он как безвольный слуга стоял и глядел в ее темные карие большие глаза, ожидая приказания от своей госпожи. Было в этих глазах его пленницы что-то такое, чему он сам не мог найти объяснения и то, что заставляло сжиматься его грудь, будто пробуждая в нем не те чувства.  
— Смотри, я сам перечитаю письмо — наконец-то оторвавшись от ее глаз, хрипло проговорил Рено — Знаю я ваши тайные знаки. Если замечу подобное, каждый день буду собственными руками отрубать головы твоим «собратьям» по вере. Даю слово.  
С этими словами он потащил Зиту прочь со стены обратно в свои покои.

***

К вечеру из Керака был отправлен посланник вместе с тем письмом, которое написала Зита, сообщая своему брату о плене и огромном выкупе за ее жизнь и за жизни знатных пленников. А пока гонец был в пути, при дворе короля Балдуина творилось неладное.  
Король был в ярости от услышанных вестей. Тот хрупкий, добытый неимоверными усилиями мир, рассыпался как тончайшая стеклянная ваза. И разрушителем этого мира был все тот же Рено де Шатийон.  
— Разве мало было этому волку пожалованных мною земель?! — Балдуин сидел, приставив руку в перчатке ко лбу, его маска чуть было не слетела с его лица, но король вовремя отдернул руку. — Разве мало сокровищ он награбил за свою жизнь?! Ненасытный разбойник! Я не допущу, чтобы тот мир, который дался ценой такого количества крови наших христианских воинов, разрушился в прах. Рено заслуживает наказания и самого строгого. Возможно, даже казни!  
Никто не видел короля в таком замешательстве и негодовании. Балдуин пошатнулся, но два рыцаря пришли ему на помощь и помогли сесть в прежнее положение.  
— Ваше величество — начал Ги де Лузиньян, который хоть и сам участвовал в этом набеге, но остался не узнанным. Теперь же ему надо было как-то лавировать между нынешним королем Иерусалима и Рено с его обещанной поддержкой и воинами. Все понимали, прокаженному королю Балдуину оставалось жить совсем недолго — Не думаю, что стоит наказывать нашего Рено за подобную опрометчивость. Титул, который вы ему даровали — не позволит его казнить или бросить в темницу словно обычного рыцаря.  
— Опрометчивость?! — Болдуин не выдержал и снова поднялся на ноги, оттолкнув рыцаря, который хотел ему помочь встать. — Это не просто бесчинство, это набег который Саладин вряд ли простит нам! Неужели же вы не понимаете к чему приведет все это? Титул… Ты прав, Ги, но то, что ему было даровано, может быть мудро отобрано.  
— Позвольте мне поговорить с ним и разрешить этот конфликт — ответил один из присутствующих рыцарей и вышел вперед. Он был правой рукой и верным советником короля.  
Рено был вынужден приехать и дать объяснение не только корою, но и тем, кто стоял за подписанием мира.  
— Это не набег! — сказал Шатийон, который не привык поступаться своими правами и желаниями. Титул был ему защитой и он это прекрасно знал.  
— Вот свидетель, — отвечал один из командующих гарнизоном Иерусалима и советник короля Балдуина, указывая на мусульманского воина, который сидел рядом. — А также Иерусалим, Господь всемогущий и сам я.  
— Этот свидетель, всего лишь сарацин и лжец — выкручивался Рено, он понимал, что за то, что сотворил во время перемирия, последует наказание, возможно, король даже бросит его в тюрьму.  
— Недалек тот день Рено де Шатийон, когда твой титул не защитит тебя — продолжал он, понимая, что достаточных доказательств для обвинения нет. Титул, пожалованный Рено самим королем развязал руки этому хищнику, но также давал ему ту неприкосновенность, сравнимую с королевской.  
— Дай знать мне, когда наступит Царствие небесное и все люди станут равны — ехидно ответил Рено, осознавая свою безнаказанность и положение.  
— Твои бандиты и тамплиеры должны быть казнены за ту бойню, что ты устроил — отвечал советник, не скрывая своего отвращения к Шатийону.  
— Все это ложь и навет. Я возвращаюсь в Керак, ты знаешь, где это — ответил Рено, категорически отвергнув все обвинения в свой адрес.  
— Король отберет у тебя замок Керак, Рено — твердо и уверенно заявлял советник.  
— Попробуй забрать его сам, я буду ждать — язвительно ответил Шатийон и разворачиваясь, вышел из зала, надевая кольчужные рукавицы.  
— Ты отпускаешь его? Ты дашь ему уйти вот так? — возмутился сарацин.  
— Я не могу защитить твои караваны, дать отпор этому дьяволу, только если их будут защищать наши воины — ответил советник на все восклицания свидетеля.  
— Я не ищу с вами союза, я торгую ради денег и не нуждаюсь в союзе с христианами, тем более с теми, кто творит такую жестокость — продолжал разгневанный сарацин.  
— Но ты берешь золото из рук христиан — возразил советник, кидая свидетелю увесистый кошелек до верху набитый золотыми монетами.  
— Золото, это всего лишь золото — сарацин ловко спрятал деньги за пояс и тоже вышел из зала.  
Очевидно, явных доказательств против Шатийона не было, но даже при наличии свидетеля, дарованный королем титул защищал его лучше любой стальной брони.

***

В это время Саладин уже собирал свои войска и силы, в то время как мы полагались лишь на удачу и на волю Господа нашего. В христианском воинстве царили распри и разлад. Политические силы разделились, образуя два враждующих между собой лагеря — тех, кто выступал за мир и его сохранение любой ценой, и тех, кто хотел войны.  
В то время нашему ордену Храма было нелегко. Выбор нового магистра не принес ничего, кроме еще большего позора. Жерар де Ридфор славился своим неуемным и вспыльчивым нравом, как и Шатийон он ненавидел сарацин. Де Ридфор примкнул к лагерю Рено, он также как и сам волк Керака, выступал за продолжение войны с Саладином.  
Перессорившись с госпитальерами и высшей знатью Иерусалима, Жерар был против заключения мира и старался не допустить участия в этом деле тамплиеров. Будучи блестящим оратором де Ридфор умел мастерски убедить других в своей правоте.  
Так произошло и теперь…  
Король Балдуин все реже появлялся в седле, его носили в специальных крытых носилках. Распри и нескончаемая война окончательно подорвали здоровье молодого короля. Нечастый таял как свеча, а трон Иерусалима уже начали делить те самые стервятники, которым так не терпелось ринуться за власть в бой, презрев все законы мира и честного боя.  
Прошло совсем немного времени и благородный мужественный молодой Балдуин умер в возрасте двадцати четырех лет. Печальная весть донеслась и до самого Саладина. Он искренне скорбел о христианском предводителе, об отважном и мудром короле. Между тем он вовсе не собирался отказываться от своих намерений о свершении мести, объявив Рено де Шатийону джихад. Саладин поклялся добыть голову неверного французского волка во что бы то ни стало. Тот самый пустяк, которым бахвалился ненасытный до богатства Шатийон, принесший ему более двухсот тысяч византийских золотых монет, окончательно и бесповоротно стал для Саладина тем поворотным моментом, когда ни о каких переговорах больше речи быть не могло.  
Великий предводитель правоверных собрал несметное количество воинов и незамедлительно двинул их на Иерусалим, когда до него дошло послание его сестры. Саладин отчетливо понимал, ее, как и остальных пленников, больше никогда не увидет. Он мысленно прощался с Зитой, стоя на холме и наблюдая как собираются его воины…

***

— Я хозяин в своей земле, как король в своей — последняя фраза Рено была исчерпывающим ответом на все доводы нового короля Иерусалима Ги де Лузиньяна, который еще пытался уговорить Шатийона не обострять и без того отчаянное положение. Всем было ясно — надвигалась новая война, но похоже, Рено был даже рад этому и не обратил никакого внимания на предостережения Лузиньяна.  
В этот же вечер он приказал казнить всех пленников, и тех женщин и детей, которые еще оставались в Кераке. Всех, кроме нее…  
Пленников вывели прямо к стенам замка, выталкивая одного за другим ближе ко рву, по дороге несчастные не успевали проговорить последнюю молитву как их головы полетели на горячий песок.  
— Никто тогда не выражал ни радости, не праведного гнева против врагов, гарнизон, охранявший Керак, привыкший к жестокости своего хозяина, не видел в этом ничего необычного или предосудительного, но и к воинской чести это не имело никакого отношения. — продолжал рыцарь, наливая себе, на это раз, простой воды в кружку. — Но для нас, тех, кто по приказу своего нового магистра были вынужденны охранять этот каменный мешок, для нас воинов Христа, все происходящие говорило лишь о том, что месть Саладина будет столь же жестока, насколько страшной была эта дикая расправа над беззащитными людьми.  
— Весть о кончине короля Балдуина опечалила нас, — продолжал тамплиер, залпом осушая кружку с водой, его темные глаза наполнились печалью — Теперь нас могло ждать только одно — вечная нескончаемая война, где погибнут сотни, тысячи наших братьев… Напрасно…  
Беспомощный и поддающийся на сладкие посулы Ги был слабым правителем, но действовать было нужно незамедлительно. Войска Саладина уже были на пути к Иерусалиму.  
По приказу нового короля был собран экстренный совет, состоявший из цвета высшей знати всего сообщества крестоносцев. Здесь был наш новый магистр ордена Храма Жерар де Ридфор, выступавший за немедленное нападение на войска противника. Саладин остановился около Тверии и горных возвышенностей Хаттина. Но такое смелое предложение нашего магистра не было поддержано ни госпитальерами, ни баронами Триполи. Здесь был и Шатийон, который тоже не торопился бросаться на врага, хотя ему очень не терпелось расправиться с сарацинами, как он сделал это накануне.  
Лузиньян выслушал все предложения и сначала отверг идею де Ридфора, посчитав ее слишком опасной. Некоторые поддержали магистра тамплиеров, обвинив новоиспеченного кроля в трусости и робости. Снова начались распри, шаткое положение короля Иерусалима усугублялось еще и тем, что укрепление власти, которая только что досталась Лузиньяну в руки, требовала решительных и быстрых действий, на что он никак не мог решиться. Ему предоставился шанс — пролить кровь тысячей своих воинов и укрепить свою власть, он не мог упустить столь прекрасную возможность.  
Нужно было что-то решать, любое промедление означало гибель не только для Иерусалима, но и для нового короля — лишиться короны святого града было для Ги подобно смерти…

***

— Наступил рассвет и вместе в ним мы снова увидели солнце, новый день и новую надежду — продолжал рыцарь. Выражение его глаз переменилось — в них было сожаление и боль. — Женщина, за которую некому заступиться, слишком легкая добыча, особенно для тех, кто облечен властью.  
Во дворе на самом солнцепеке была привязана она — Зита. Накануне она сильно разгневала Рено и отказалась подчиняться его приказаниям, плюнув ему в лицо при всех. Она узнала, что всех заложников в вот же день Шатийон приказал казнить. Всех, кроме нее.  
Теперь же, привязанная к столбу и оставленная под палящем солнцем умирать, девушка беззвучно шевелила губами, наверное молилась, чтобы Аллах поскорей забрал ее к себе.  
Рено приказал никому не приближаться к этому месту под страхом смерти, а также пытаться освободить несчастную или напоить ее. Даже у тех рыцарей, что прошли не мало битв и сражений, такой поступок вызвал недоумение и жалость — воевать с беззащитной женщиной было последним делом. Но Зита была не просто женщина — она была сестрой врага всего христианского мира, сумевшая без оружия в руках победить Шатийона. Унизив тем самым его как мужчину и воина перед всем гарнизоном Керака.  
Солнце поднялось и его лучи уже не дарили тепло, а жгли и испепеляли любое живое существо, уничтожая и превращая в прах.  
К полудню стало невыносимо жарко, но приближаться к прикованной к столбу Зите никому не дозволялось. Так прошел весь день. Несчастная потеряла сознание и лежала на горячих камнях до самого вечера. Ее обгоревшие руки, лицо и плечи источали кровь. Запекшиеся треснувшие губы еле шевелились. Глаза ее были закрыты. Кто-то даже подумал, что девушка умерла и ее следует отвязать, и похоронить по всем мусульманским обычаям до начала нового дня. Но приказ Рено никто не осмеливался нарушить.  
Ближе к ночи, когда менялся караул, Шатийон сам спустился во внутренний двор и отвязал Зиту. Он легко поднял ее на руки и понес в замок, что-то шепчя ей по дороге.  
— Я думал, девушка умерла? — прервал рассказ один из братьев-тамплиеров.  
— Я тоже тогда так подумал, — ответил рыцарь, тяжело вздыхая — И лучше бы было ей умереть именно тогда. Но она оказалась жива, на свою беду. Я как раз заступил в караул вместе с другими братьями-рыцарями и видел, как Рено сам нес свою жертву обратно в замок, он прошел мимо нас с Зитой на руках. Меня поразил его взгляд и те слова, которые он ей шептал.  
— Прости меня, ты сама делаешь из меня того самого монстра… Каждая твоя слезинка отдается мне дикой болью в сердце. Почему ты полна ненависти ко мне, когда мое сердце любит лишь тебя одну… Я люблю тебя… Люблю… — глаза Шатийона были полны нежности и слез. Он аккуратно завернул Зиту в свой плащ и понес в свои покои.  
Теплая купальня, доверху наполненная горячей водой с лепестками роз и маслами, была приготовлена специально для Рено, но он без промедления опустил туда Зиту, тщательно смывая с нее всю пыль и налипший песок. После он отнес несчастную к себе в спальню, тщательно смазывая все раны и ожоги на теле Зиты, то и дело целуя каждую частичку ее кожи.  
— Вот так, тише-тише, завтра все пройдет. Потерпи еще чуть-чуть, потерпи, сладкая моя, знаю, но после будет легче — тихо успокаивал Рено, раз за разом накладывая слой мази на травах.  
— Почему продолжаешь меня мучить? Почему не убьешь? — еле слышно проговорила девушка, в ее вопросе было больше просьбы, ее большие темные глаза умоляли не длить тягостные моменты никчемной жизни. Теперь, когда пленники были убиты, а ее брат наверняка собрал все силы, чтобы отомстить неверным, в ее жизни уже нет больше нужды, мучений она вынести больше не могла, да и помогать Рено Зита не собиралась. Страх вдруг ушел и она ясно поняла, что жизнь ее уже подошла к концу.  
— Я никогда не отпущу тебя. — ответил Шатийон, осторожно целуя нежные пальчики ног своей пленницы — Никогда не откажусь от тебя и никогда никому не отдам за все золото мира! Ты останешься моей навсегда!  
— Я никогда не буду принадлежать бесчестному убийце и вору. Разбойнику и насильнику — тихо ответила Зита, отталкивая его и вставая с постели, глаза ее отныне не выражали страх.  
— А кому?! Кому ты будешь нужна, после всего этого?! — Рено взбесило то, что не смотря на все страдания и плен, Зита не сдалась и презирала его, тогда как он ожидал от нее покорности и подчинения.  
— Даже мертвая я буду нужна моему народу и моему богу. А ты — нет. Твои люди проклинают тебя из-за твоей жестокости и алчности. Твой бог давно отвернулся от тебя, раз позволил творить тебе подобные бесчинства и клятвопреступления. Твоя бессмертная душа уже загублена. Ты проклят. Мне жаль тебя, кровавый волк из страны франков. Все, к чему ты только прикасаешься, рушиться. — девушка подняла голову и посмотрела на Шатийона, словно и не было ничего, будто всех этих ужасов и вовсе не существовало. Голос ее был спокойным, без тени угрозы или вызова. Совсем как когда-то во дворце ее брата Саладина. Зита отошла к окну и взглянула на закат. Гордая осанка, легкая поступь и ее живой смелый взгляд на это раз не разъярили Рено, а заставили его любоваться этим прекрасным созданием к которому он с каждым разом испытывал более сильные чувства и привязанность.  
— Ты права, я такой и уже не буду другим — ответил Рено, продолжая не отрываясь смотреть на нее — Я не могу убить тебя, не могу отпустить… но и оставить в живых — тоже не могу.  
— На все воля Аллаха и даже тебе, Шатийон, не уйти от своей судьбы, им уготованной — ответила Зита, не отрывая своих глаз от заходящего солнца.  
— Я люблю тебя… — неожиданно сорвалось с губ у Рено.  
Солнце садилось за горизонт, отбрасывая яркие красные последние лучи, словно возвещая о предстоящей кровавой бойне.


	5. Глава 3. Хаттин.

— Весь следующий день был очень жарким. Солнце нещадно палило, а после наступил удушающий вечер. Наши рыцари валились с ног от жары. Весь гарнизон сидел под многочисленными навесами — продолжал тамплиер, разливая оставшееся вино из кувшина остальным слушателям — Тогда каждый мечтал не о сладком вине, а о глотке простой воды. Пока мы были в замке, все было хорошо и мы могли укрыться от палящего ада и раскаленного песка, летящего во все стороны при каждом порыве ветра. Но вскоре, так быстро, как может скакать королевский посланник, в Керак доставили приказ — готовиться к войне, собирать людей и выступать через три дня.  
К несчастью для всех нас, нашему новому магистру Жерару де Ридфору удалось убедить нового короля Иерусалима выступить против Саладина и двинуть войска крестоносцев на встречу противнику. У нас оставалось три дня на сборы. Для некоторых эти дни стали последними…  
Вечером мы снова заступили в караул. Я разгуливал по стене замка, свежий ночной ветер приносил небольшое облегчение. — продолжал рыцарь, налив себе еще прохладной воды.  
Каким-то волшебным образом, я снова оказался именно в том месте, где башня соседствовала с покоями самого Рено де Шатийона. Там он держал Зиту. Искушение было слишком сильным и я заглянул в одно из приоткрытых окон, а заодно услышал то, чего не должен был. Если бы не видел собственными глазами и не слышал бы собственными ушами, никогда бы не поверил, что самый жестокий и непримиримый человек во всей палестинской земле, во всем христианском воинстве, каким был Рено, был способен на такую страсть и нежность.  
— Зита, моя Зита, моё сокровище — говорил Рено, заводя девушку в свою спальню. Он медленно подвёл её к своему ложу, которое было застелено шелковыми простыня и многочисленными цветными подушками. На кровати лежало драгоценное ожерелье, которое Шатийон не замедлил застегнуть на шее Зиты.  
— Сними это — робко просила она.  
— Отчего же? Эти бриллианты лишь бледное подобие твоих прекрасных глаз — Шатийон поцеловал ее, совсем иначе, чем раньше. Его взгляд выражал нежность и даже странную готовность ловить каждое слово или просьбу своей пленницы.  
— Пожалуйста, сними — Зита не могла принять этот дорогой «ошейник», невольно вспоминая, сколько крови ее сородичей было пролито за эти проклятые драгоценные камни. Рено со вздохом расстегнул украшение.  
В комнате стоял тонкий аромат роз и благовоний. Рено быстрым движением сдернул с Зиты верхнюю симару и тунику. Девушка робко прикрывала руками свою грудь. Из одежды на ней остались лишь полупрозрачные тёмные шаровары подпоясанные золотым парчовым поясом. Её длинные чёрные как смоль волосы были распущены, а глаза с грустью смотрели куда-то в сторону. Она догадывалась о том, что дальше с ней будет делать Рено. Сопротивление было бы бесполезным и глупым. Но теперь Шатийон предстал перед ней совсем в ином виде. Он усадил Зиту на кровать. Она уже была готова к тому, что этот хищник опять возьмёт свое, но в место этого Рено укрыл её покрывалом и прижал к себе, шепчя ей что-то нежное на её родном языке. Шатийон прекрасно владел местным языком. Будучи пленником, помимо этого он также изучил Коран и Сунну.  
— Моё счастье, я никогда ещё не испытывал ничего подобного ни к одной живой душе. Я только о тебе и думаю, что ты сделала со мной, о, боже, твои глаза меня с ума сводят. Только одного желаю, чтобы ты перестала меня ненавидеть. Знаю, было бы глупо рассчитывать на любовь или приязнь ко мне после всего, что я сотворил с тобой, но поверь, я бы отдал все, чем владею, само Царство небесное, лишь бы ты сама подарила мне ласку, объятие, поцелуй.  
С этими словами Шатийон встал перед ней на колени, целуя её руки, склоняюсь все ниже к её ногам. Зита беспомощно сжалась, будто стараясь отдалить от себя его поцелуи, но все было напрасно.  
Рено распалился ещё больше, когда увидел, что Зита больше не сопротивляется как раньше.  
— Я тебя обожаю, — его страстный шёпот не прекращался, в то время как сам Рено положил её руки себе на плечи. — Обними меня, прошу. Обними сама. Я хочу чувствовать тебя, твои руки, твою нежную смуглую золотистую кожу, вдыхать твой запах, иди ко мне.  
Сказав это Шатийон снял с себя тунику и взору Зиты открылось мощное тело рыцаря, кое-где покрытое шрамами, широкие мускулистые плечи и грудь, глаза, горящие словно у волка. Рено приник к её губам долгим поцелуем и не отрываясь от девушки так сильно сжал её в своих объятиях, что она вскрикнула.  
— О, прости, прости, я не хотел причинить тебе боль. Моё счастье, иди ко мне, — шептал он, осторожно развязывая золотой парчовый пояс на её шароварах. Его руки мгновенно справились со столь лёгкой задачей. Последняя преграда пала и Рено впился взглядом в это нежное смуглое тело.  
— Ты будишь во мне дикого зверя… — глухой низкий голос Шатийона порезал звенящую тишину в комнате.- Но я хочу чтобы и тебе было хорошо со мной также как и мне с тобой. Хочу доставить тебе удовольствие. Ты такая нежная и хрупкая… Я с ума по тебе схожу…  
Руки Рено скользили по её телу, лаская грудь, его губы целовали её шею. Распалившись ещё сильнее он еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не овладеть ей сразу, лаская напряжённые соски языком, он медленно спустился к нежному животику. В то время как его руки вовсю сжимали и ласкали бедра девушки. Приостановившись, Рено решил не торопиться как в прошлый раз и заставить Зиту стонать и кричать, но не от боли или стыда, не от унижений и плена, а от удовольствия и тех ласк, которыми он собирался одарить свою прекрасную пленницу.  
Он наклонился ещё ниже, туда, где каждую ночь для него открывался рай и блаженство. Его горячее дыхание, умелые ласки и желание пугали Зиту, но Рено не за что не хотел ее отпускать. Он медленно раздвинул её ноги и спустился к её нежному цветку, проводя горячим важным языком по его лепесткам, снова и снова, лаская руками каждый сантиметр её тела, заставляя Зиту испытывать совершенно новые ощущения.  
Скользнув языком чуть глубже и погрузившись в её нежное лоно, Рено больше не мог себя сдержать. Его мужское естество было напряжённо и просило разрядки. Но он продолжил сладкую пытку, желая услышать стон наслаждения и чтобы непокорная Зита сама попросила владеть ею, ему хотелось быть победителем полностью, даже на своём ложе.  
Его старания увенчались успехом. Природа все же взяла свое, хотя сама девушка всячески противилась его ласкам. Рено почувствовал как райские врата все больше подаются ему навстречу, как сладкий нектар её цветка стекает по лепесткам, готовый принять его в свой сад и подарить ему блаженство.  
— Тебе нравиться? — неожиданно спросил Шатийон и заглянул Зите в глаза. — Ответь, я ведь вижу, тебе хорошо со мной. Ты принимаешь меня, а очень скоро ты полюбишь меня, клянусь, я все для этого сделаю. Вот увидишь. Ты для меня единственное создание, кто будит во мне дикого зверя, но и пробуждает такую же дикую нежность и страсть. Я никогда и ничего подобного не испытывал.  
Рено ещё раз провел своим горячим языком между её лепестков, как неожиданно услышал лёгкий стон, сорвавшийся с её губ. Этого было достаточно. Рено больше не мог сдерживать себя и резко вошёл в её лоно, не убирая своей руки с её жемчужины, он начал медленно двигаться то и дело продолжая ласкать её прелести. Зита выгибалась и плавилась в его руках, а Шатийон наслаждался её удовольствием, постепенно наращивая ритм — Моя, моя… Моя Зита, — не переставал шептать он вперемешку с поцелуями.  
Неожиданно он отстранился и перевернул девушку спиной к себе. Рено снова спустился к райским вратам, на этот раз лаская её ягодицы, после он снова вошёл в её пылающее и истекающее соком лоно, входя полностью и во всю длину. Несколько глубоких толчков и страстный шёпот.  
Но Рено не собирался так быстро заканчивать наслаждаться своей пленной красавицей. Отстранившись, он развернул Зиту к себе лицом взял на руки. Девушка не ожидала столь резкой перемены. Её больше темные глаза расширились от удивления и неожиданности, чем ещё больше распалили Шатийона.  
Рено подхватил её и усадил на себя верхом.  
— Владей мной, моя прекрасная, я твой, моя Зита… Люблю тебя… Лишь тебя одну… — раздвинув её бедра, Рено прикоснулся к её трепещущей жемчужине своим горячим твёрдым копьем, возбуждая тем самым её ещё больше. Войдя в её жаркое лоно, Рено прижал её к себе, двигаясь все быстрее, не прекращая целовать и ласкать её нежные груди, срывая с её губ крики и стоны. Даруя блаженство и наслаждение. Он не отпускал её, впившись в её лицо взглядом, стараясь запомнить каждый миг их общего блаженства.  
— Я люблю тебя… И ты полюбишь меня…полюбишь… Я подарю тебе счастье… — срывалось с его губ. Почувствовав, что его пленница больше не сопротивляется его ласкам, Шатийон улыбнулся и повалил её на постель, наваливаясь на неё всем телом и задавая дикий ритм. Теперь он и вовсе не собирался отпускать свою красавицу, даря себе и ей царствие небесное.  
— Обними меня, прошу, обними… Я твой… — продолжал шептать Шатийон, лаская её нежные ножки, проводя руками по её бёдрами. И тут он почувствовал как её тонкие руки обвились вокруг его шеи.  
Еще несколько мгновений и Рено услышал еле сдерживаемый стон, переходящий в крик, срывающийся с её полураскрытых губ.  
— Рено…нет… Рено… — услышал он в ответ, глаза Зиты были чуть прикрыты, губы шептали его имя. Ещё недавно он и думать о таком не смел. Он ускорил темп и уже сам через несколько секунд излился в её лоно своим горячим семенем.  
— Зита…моя, только моя… выдохнул он, капли пота, словно жемчужины проступили на её смуглом теле.- Я люблю тебя. Ты моя, моя…  
После он ещё долго лежал с ней рядом, обнимая её и что-то шепчя на ухо. Потом Рено прижал Зиту к своей груди и закрыл шёлковым покрывалом, убаюкивая будто ребёнка. Девушка вскоре заснула, а Шатийон ещё долго смотрел на свое сокровище и гладил Зиту по её тёмным длинным волосам, продолжая шептать, — Моё сокровище, люблю тебя, никому не отдам.

***

Следующий день обернулся ужасом — рыцарь чуть помедлил и на какое-то время замолчал. Его задумчивый и немого усталый взор, направленный в окно, сейчас казался переполненным жалостью и грустью.  
— Что-то страшное произошло? — молодой послушник-тамплиер воззрился на своего старшего собрата в ожидании продолжения длинного рассказа.  
Рыцарь ничего не ответил, лишь вздохнул и снова отпил воды из кружки.  
— Прошу, продолжай. Мы все хотим дослушать эту история до конца — отозвался другой тамплиер, протягивая своему товарищу по оружию кружку с вином.  
— Ну, хорошо — рыцарь повернулся к своим друзьям и присел к ним за стол. — Никто тогда не ожидал, что Шатийон решиться на подобное, но утром следующего дня мы обнаружили тело несчастной Зиты на камнях внутреннего двора замка. Что с ней случилось — никто толком не знал. Сама ли она выпрыгнула в открытое окно ночью, чтобы избавиться о своего мучителя, или ее окончательно погубил Рено — все это так и осталось страшной загадкой.  
— Желать, хотеть… Такие тусклые слова, не выражающие всей глубины сладостного порока. Сплав обнаженных струн души, как сосредоточение земной чувственности, когда страсть и горечь начинают обнажаться и гореть без сожаления в диком ритме, — продолжал шептать Рено, когда тело несчастной, измученной насилием, пытками физическими и душевными, остывало на каменных плитах внутреннего двора Керака.  
Шатйион склонился над ее телом и продолжал шептать -…но любовь мою ты отвергла… Никогда бы не приняла меня, жестокая… Ты называла меня чудовищем, волком, убийцей, но лишь ты пробудила во мне неведомые чувства… Лишь к одной тебе в моих жилах и сердце пылала любовь… А теперь я обречен на адские муки без тебя… За что? Почему? Я не хотел… Ничего этого не хотел… Зита… Зита!!!!!!  
Его голос раздался на весь Керак и казалось заставил содрогнуться эти неприступные стены. Рено сидел так достаточно долго, не обращая никакого внимания на собравшихся рядом воинов, словно и не было никого вокруг.  
Он никого не подпускал к телу мертвой Зиты. После Рено, завернув ее в свой плащ, поднял ее и понес в замок. Рено не выходил из своих покоев до конца следующего дня. Спустя еще один день он вышел в полном боевом вооружении, чтобы присоединиться со своими людьми к армии христиан.  
Самого тела Зиты мы больше не видели. Что с ним сделал Шатийон никому тоже не было известно. Одни поговаривали, что под покровом ночи он сам вывез тело несчастной и похоронил в пустыне. Другие судачили, будто Рено и вовсе не хоронил никого, а третьи полагали, что он сжег тело Зиты в одном из многочисленных подвалов Керака и часть праха вложил в свой медальон, который до конца своих дней носил на шее.  
Наконец наши люди и воины Шатийона присоединились к остальным войскам короля Иерусалима.

***

Наши войска выступили навстречу противнику. Ги согласился на уговоры и опрометчивые расчеты нашего магистра. Эта ошибка стоила многих жизней в тот роковой день — продолжал тамплиер, тяжко вздохнув. — Помянем погибших братьев наших во Христе.  
Он поднял кружку с остатками вина и разом осушил ее. Остальные последовали его примеру.  
— После долгих споров де Ридфор выступил с идеей марш-броска через голую пустыню, опаленную солнцем, без единого источника воды. И король согласился, возомнив себя храбрецом. Все великие глупости мира делаются именно так — вздохнул рыцарь, продолжив свою речь и снова отпил из кружки — А Хаттин стал для нас смертельной и непростительной глупостью.  
Мы остановились в местечке, располагавшимся между двух горных утесов — Рога Хаттина — так они назывались. Голая пустыни и скалы — вот все, куда мы сами себя загнали на верную гибель.  
Дикая жара, палящее солнце, убивающее все на своем пути, нехватка воды и тяжелые доспехи, которые были для нас будто адской сковородой. Мы заживо варились в своих собственных доспехах, падая замертво на горячий песок.  
Не успев начать бой, наши люди погибали от дикой жары, кони падали и умирали у нас на глазах. Вода быстро закончилась, а нового источника мы так и не нашли. Пока мы шли до этого места, нас то и дело расстреливали лучники Саладина, не давая нам ни отдыху, ни передышки.  
Поворачивать назад или искать другие источники воды было слишком поздно, почти половину воинов мы потеряли по пути сюда. По трупам наших братьев можно было отыскать дорогу до самого Иерусалима…  
Не успели наши войска встать на отдых, как со всех сторон полыхнуло адское пламя — Саладин загнал нас в ловушку. Он приказал подпалить со всех сторон росший вокруг кустарник, тем самым зажав нас в огненное кольцо.  
Некоторые недостойные, подавшись страху и панике, перебегали на сторону врагов, чтобы спасти свои убогие жизни, предавая своих же братьев по вере и оставляя на погибель святой град. Увидев это королевская пехота отказывалась слушать приказы Лузиньяна, в войске началась паника и ужас.  
Наконец граф Триполи взял командования на себя и мы двинулись за ним, вместе в братьями-госпитальерами и теми храбрецами, кто не за что не хотел отступать. Страшный бой длился почти весь день…  
Это был день настоящего горя и скорби всего христианского воинства. Горы мертвых тел наших убитых братьев, кровь, которая казалась доходила до самых колен, а в воздухе витал смрадный запах обгорелых трупов. Беспощадное солнце довершило наше поражение. Из всего двадцати тысячного воска погибло более семнадцати тысяч. Наш орден Храма, как орден наших братьев-госпитальеров был обескровлен.  
Наш магистр Жерар де Ридфор, а также король Ги де Лузиньян со своим братом Амори и другие знатные особы попали в плен к Саладину. Лишь нескольким рыцарям вместе с графом Триполи и еще несколькими баронами удалось вырваться из окружения и спастись. Все остальные были пленены.  
Рено де Шатийон также попал в руки к сарацинам, но казалось, теперь плен его страшил мало.  
Чуть позже Ги де Лузиньяна, а также остальных привели в шатер султана.  
В шатре стоял богато накрытый стол на котором располагался небольшой ларец, откуда Саладин зачерпнул полный кубок со льдом. Он медленно разглядывал каждого пленника, словно стараясь отыскать среди их лицо то самое — лицо его кровного врага.  
Неожиданно его темные проницательные глаза отыскали фигуру Шатийона, который стоял рядом с Ги и всем своим видом выражал презрение к сарацину.  
Саладин, видя, что Ги де Лузиньян мучается от жажды, дал ему кубок со льдом. Измученный жаждой пленник пригубил драгоценный напиток, а потом передал воду Рено.  
Тот нетерпеливо выхватил у Лузиньяна кубок, а после осушил его до дна. Это не укрылось от глаз предводителя правоверных. А еще султан заметил перстень, который Шатийон носил на своем мизинце — Саладин узнал его, когда-то этот самый перстень принадлежал его сестре…  
— Ты не просил у меня позволения дать ему напиться, потому я не обязан сохранить ему жизнь — сказал Саладин, обратившись к Лузиньяну, увидев как Рено жадно выпил воду.  
Затем, он посмотрел на Шатийона, ни одни мускул не дрогнул на его лице.  
— Если бы ты держал меня в плену, в вашей темнице, как ныне я держу вас в моей, чтобы ты сделал со мною? — спросил Саладин, внимательно глядя на своего врага.  
— С божьей помощью я бы отрубил тебе голову! — дерзко и незамедлительно ответил Рено, даже теперь, перед лицом неминуемой смерти он не потерял ни своей гордыни и ни наполняющей его ярости. Шатийон как-то странно улыбнулся, будто вспоминая последние самые чарующие мгновения своей жизни. О чем он думал тогда? О своих победах и о том, как стал господином почти всей святой земли, наводя ужас и страх на неверных? Или о той, чьи глаза Рено не смог забыть до самой своей смерти?  
После этих слов Саладин выхватил меч и собственноручно отрубил голову Шатийону.  
Казалось, Рено принял свою смерть с радостью и отвагой. Кровь крупными горячими каплями брызнула на лицо стоявшего рядом Ги де Лузиньяна. Подойдя к своему поверженному врагу, Саладин смочил палец в крови и прочертил красную полосу на лбу мертвого рыцаря, это означало одно — месть свершилась…


	6. Эпилог

2 октября 1187 года войска Саладина вошли в Иерусалим. В дальнейшем город на некоторое время снова оказался в руках христиан, но фактически победа Саладина при Хаттине положила начало постепенного изгнания христиан из Святой земли на несколько столетий.

Вскоре после битвы при Хаттине, Саладин захватил Иерусалим. Королевство крестоносцев пало и никогда уже не смогло возродиться в прежних границах.  
После долгих переговоров, которые стали для нас позором и великой болью, могущественный султан Египта и Сирии Саладин, подписал мирное соглашение. Мы вынуждены были пойти на уступки и отдать несколько наших крепостей, а также Акру и Аскалон.  
Так закончился этот поход, а вместе с ним жизнь самого кровавого и жестокого Волка Керака, проклятья правоверных, грозы сарацин — Рено де Шатийона.  
Рыцарь заканчивал свой рассказ. Занимался рассвет.  
-Мы возвращались домой, но это был не конец, а лишь то недолгое затишье, перед бурей. Небольшая передышка, чтобы набраться сил и спустя короткое время, снова броситься в кровавую пучину, снова отдавать свои жизни за опаленную беспощадным солнцем палестинскую землю, во имя истребления всякого греха, во имя Царствия небесного, во имя Господа нашего.

Конец


End file.
